I Don't Even Know His Name
by Runaway Wordette
Summary: He slammed his hand on my counter and snapped, "I don't care, resident smart ass, if you are annoying and rude but I want food and I intend to get food."My jaw dropped and my brain couldn't comprehend what he just said. Aw hell to the naw. So, I did what any normal person would have done. I clocked Mr. Sexy over the head with the frying pan.


**This was fun. Very, very fun. I kinda turned Sakura into me and just let it take over from there. You guys will like this. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy, and buy frying pans today!**

* * *

I could go home right now. I could get in the car and go home. Meh. Driving is stupid.

I slammed my head on the dark wood counter in the little vegan restaurant where I was happily employed. Oh. Bad idea. I may just have a concussion, fucking fantastic.

I groaned and lifted my head looking around the modernized and empty little shop. I kinda wished my room looked like this, but no. It's purple and filled with stuffed animals because my parents were too cheap to let me change it from when I was six. SIX I TELL YOU! THERE IS A FREAKING BUTTERFLY PAINTED ON THE WALL!

Those things are creepy. Yeah, sure the wings are pretty but they have those gross buggy bodies. *shudder*

Now what was I doing again? Oh yeah, laptop. Wifi. Bright screen. Reallllly bright screen. God, I need to stop taking so many ap classes. But, I was on the fast track to a kick ass med school, so what the hell? I could put up with a zero period and my need to maintain the 4.8 GPA a little longer.

High school sucks. Sucks. It sucks eggs, that's how much it sucks. I began to type on the keyboard, beginning my biology report. Damn papers. They suck too.

The restaurant was empty, due to the ridiculously late time and I was too lazy to drive home. I sent a text to my mom, hopefully she'll figure out how to read it before she has an aneurism. I had closed up shop, but I liked the healthy food smell and organic coffee so I decided to stay late. My boss was amazing. Her name was Tsunande and she was all hippy and everything but she still kicked ass. One time she punched a guy's lights out for staring a little lower than her eyes. I took a picture and framed it for her birthday. She almost cried with joy.

I ran my fingers through my hair and continued to type one handed. Mad. Skills. My brain was on autopilot but I knew the report would be amazing anyways, they always were. Aren't you modest, Sakura?

I slid my cell phone out of my pocket and checked it, seeing I had 27 messages. Oh shit. One word. Ino. I groaned and remembered it was a Friday night and Friday nights were when she bugged me about getting a life. I loved the girl to bits but some days my hands would twitch convulsively after I listened to her talk for long periods of time. Sorry, Ino, but Shikamaru's ass isn't the base for an acceptable conversation. Especially if the conversation would last for four hours.

I glared at the phone, debating whether or not to look at the messages when it lit up again.

FOREHEAD! I KNOW YOU'RE READING THIS, DUMBASS, REPLY!

I cheerfully chucked the phone at the wall. I chuckled when it slid to the floor and turned my attention back to the computer screen. There would be hell to pay later, but who cares? I deserved to live a little. Be a rebel, Sakura, go buy a leather jacket. God, I need to drink more coffee.

I heard the shop door open and I froze. Oh shit. Rapist. It's a rapist. Why didn't I lock the damn door? I should scream right now. Screw screaming, that took energy. I grabbed a shiny pan that was hanging on the wall for decoration and turned to the door.

"You come within five feet of me, you're getting a bump on the head like in the roadrunner cartoon, Buddy."

I froze when I saw an absolutely gorgeous guy standing there. He was damn sexy. He had tousled silky looking black hair like in magazines and dark oynx eyes a girl could get lost in. He had porcelain skin and a lean body that made me want to drool. Focus.

I looked him up and down, then sat back down. "Can you read," I said with sarcasm dripping from each word, " Closed. C-L-O-S-E-D. Closed."

The he Hned and walked over to the counter. "Woah dude, the pan rule is still in effect."

He ignored me and stood at the counter impatiently looking at me expectantly. I sighed and glared. Who cared if he was sexy, I was tired and grumpy and I had a real nice pan in my hand that was feeling preetttty light right about now.

"I spelled the word closed, how can I get this through your skull," I snapped, emphasizing my point by tapping him on the head with my pan. His gorgeous eyes narrowed and he gave me a glare that could burn a hole through my face. Jeeze, Buddy.

He whacked the pan away from his head and coolly said, "Is this how you treat customers?"

I glared and replied, "I treat customers how I want when they come in at one in the morning, get over yourself Mr. Stick up his Ass."

His eye twitched. "The door was unlocked," he said in a cool tone.

"That, is because I didn't know an illiterate would be walking around at one in the morning looking for a place to eat. Kindly show yourself out before you meet Mr. Pan."

He slammed his hand on my counter and snapped, "I don't care, resident smart ass, if you are annoying and rude but I want food and I intend to get food."

My jaw dropped and my brain couldn't comprehend what he just said. He walks into MY restaurant, ignores MY polite requests to leave, and demands I make him food? Aw hell to the naw. So, I did what any normal person would have done.

I clocked Mr. Sexy over the head with the frying pan.

He fell to his knees clutching his head. I turned on my heel and marched into the kitchen and grabbed a tomato. I walked back out and around the counter and stood over his kneeling position on the floor. He looked up at me with a death glare and I almost stepped back. But I didn't.

"Here's your food," I snapped. Then I extended my hand over his head and crushed the tomato, relishing the moment as juice spilled over his head. His eyes widened in disbelief and I smirked as he stared at me.

"Is this seriously happening," he muttered, standing up.

I ignored him and walked back behind my counter and continued to type. I felt his disbelieving gaze on me but I ignored it. Look, don't touch, sexy.

"Excuse me," I ignored him and continued to type.

"Excuse me."

I began to hum loudly.

"Excuse me."

I began to tap my foot along to the tune.

"EXCUSE ME," he shouted and I looked at him in surprise. He did not look like the kind of guy who would yell.

He sat down on a stool and I raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "If I…" His face twisted into an unpleasant expression as he continued, "Apologized… Would you make me food?" He looked as if he just ate a lemon and I stared at him for awhile.

"One condition."

He raised his eyebrows and I continued, "Make some coffee and I'll make you a big sandwich."

He blinked then shook his head in amazement, standing up and walking over to the coffee machine on the counter. "If I weren't starving there'd be no way in hell I'd agree to this."

I chuckled and stood up, stretching. "Whatever."

I walked into the kitchen and began to put the sandwich together. "So what are you doing in a little restaurant like this at one in the morning," I called out.

I walked out of the kitchen and set the two sandwiches I made on the counter for him. He poured a cup of coffee out in one of the mugs that had been stacked on the counter and then another.

He walked over to the counter and sat down, sipping his coffee setting mine beside my laptop.

"I was doing homework and I got hungry. I this place was the only one with lights on."

I nodded in understanding. "Hey, you drink your coffee black, too," I said in surprise.

He looked at me like I was an idiot and said. "Hn."

I ignored this and sipped my coffee before continuing to type. "It's a good thing too, because I wasn't about to offer you cream."

"Hn."

"Hnnn," I mocked.

He glared at I ignored it. "I'm doing homework too. Some stupid biology report and a test on Monday that's gonna gobble up my weekend like a cheeseburger."

He looked at me in surprise before saying, "Wait, do you have Anko for biology?"

I raised my eyebrows and nodded slowly. "If you're some stalker, there is another pan right over there…"

He winced on reflex and snapped, "No, I have her for AP too."

I raised my eyebrows before saying, "What a quinky dink."

Silence fell as I continued to type and he dug into his sandwich. I stopped typing as a crazy idea went through my mind. I needed help for the test and the notes weren't gonna memorize themselves...

"Hey, you wanna quiz each other?"

He stopped midbite, then set his sandwich down.

"What?"

"Quiz. Q-U-I-Z. Why must I spell words out for you?"

He glared and I put my hands up in defense. "Sorry, sorry. Yes or no?"

He looked at me appraisingly before saying, "What's your GPA?"

It was my turn to glare and I snapped, "It's a 4.8, asshole."

He looked moderately surprised but then hid it with his emotionless face. "Fine," he agreed.

I grinned then reached for my messenger bag I had leaned against my stool. I yanked out my blue notebook and began flipping through it, trying to find the right page.

Suddenly his hand shot out and stopping my not so productive flapping of the papers and looked at a page. I read it upside down and recognized it as a note I had passed between Ino and I."

Me- You're already failing, dumbass, get your act together."

Ino- Screw you, you're jealous of my amazingness.

Me- Oh yes, I'll be so jealous when you're living with your mom and dad, straightening your hair all day wishing you had gone to college.

Ino- Relax, I'll get the grade up by the end of the quarter.

Me- Whatever.

Ino- did you see Shikamaru today?

Me- Yeah. He looked stoned.

Ino- He always looks stoned it's just his face!

Me- Whatever.

I snatched the notebook back before he could continue to read and I glared. "That's private!"

He looked slightly amused and he snickered. "It reminds me of me and a friend of mine."

I merely glared and found the notes I was looking for, then shoved it over to him. "Me first."

He looked at me condescendingly before starting to quiz me.

He quizzed me for about a hour and seemed surprised when I got nearly every question right. Then I quizzed him and to _my _surprise he did the same as me. We finished around three thirty and I groaned.

"I. Hate. My. Life."

"I'm sure your life hates you."

"Har, har," I snapped, packing up my messenger bag.

"Hn."

"Is that your favorite word?"

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"HN"

"Hn."

"HHHHHHNNNNNNNN"

"Hn. You're childish."

I snickered and rolled my eyes, walking to the door with him behind me. "Yeah, well," I said unconcerned.

I walked out into the warm air and sighed adjusting the strap on my shoulder.

"Come on," He said, walking towards a park car.

"What," I asked, confused.

"I'm driving you home," he said in a voice that offered no objection. Well oh well, I was going to object.

"No."

"What," he snapped, obviously not used to being told no by a female.

"No, you're going to drive me off to a deep dark woods with freaky bats and rape me. So no."

He looked at me with disbelief and shook his head. "You're the craziest girl I've ever met."

I almost said and you're the sexiest guy I've ever met but that might freak him out.

He looked at me with exaggerated annoyance before saying, "I promise not to rape you. You look tired and if I let you drive home, you'll probably wreck. Then there would be sirens and flashing lights all over town and I wouldn't be able to sleep."

"How considerate," I snorted.

"Hn."

I sighed and slid into his car, ignoring the voice in my head telling me not to. Shut up voice, you're freaking me out.

He slid in next to me and started the engine as it purred to life. He was driving a nice Mercedes. "Rich boy," I muttered.

He glared but I ignored it. He pulled out of his parking spot and looked at me for directions. I told him which way to go and we drove the five minutes in comfortable silence. We pulled up to my middle class home and I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Thanks for the ride," I said.

"Hn." He looked at me contemplating and I looked back in confusion.

"You look very nice in blue," he said in a monotone.

My jaw dropped and he leaned over to my side of the car. He brushed my cheek with feather soft lips and pulled back leaving behind a minty scent. I felt a fiery blush come to my cheeks as I quickly opened the car door and let myself out before I did something embarrassing like melt into goo.

I began to walk towards my house when I heard his velvety voice shout, "Hey!"

I turned back to the open car window to see him smiling at me. Not smirking, smiling. My heart fluttered as he said, "I'll pick you up at three tomorrow."

"Wha-what," I stammered.

"Someone has to take you to get your car."

I blinked ignoring the disappointment setting in.

"We'll do it after lunch and a movie."

My jaw dropped as he pulled away from the curb and down the street. I touched my cheek where he kissed me and flutters went through my body. What a silly, silly clichéd girl I was.

I turned and skipped towards my house with a goofy grin on my face, then stopped at the front door, realizing something.

I don't even know his name.


End file.
